The Mess I Made
by MamaBearMayhem
Summary: Damon finally has the life he wanted with Elena Gilbert but there's no such thing as happily ever after. Falling in love with his girlfriend's sister was never part of the plan... AU (still vampires)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so new story! Like I previously mentioned in 'You can run, you can hide' I really miss writing about Damon and yes, i know I have quite a few stories I need to update and I am in the process of trying to get those done, but I really wanted to do another Damon story.**

 **I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter as it most definitely isn't my best writing (I think) and I'm not sure which direction I'm going in but I do hope you'll stick with it for all the drama and heartbreak that is sure to come haha.**

 **I have a feeling that this may end up following a similar format as 'YCRYCH' in terms of how its set out but we'll see.**

 **As always, I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters, only my OC and story line.**

"Was I so easy to forget?" she asked; for once wanting the man in front of her to tell the truth. There had been too many lies already.

Keeping his distance, Damon sighed heavily and pursed his lips together into a tight line. She stood before him like a celestial being – hair the colour of honey and eyes so green they almost convinced him she was the goddess Gaia herself – and it took every ounce of his self-control not to take her in his arms and whisper away her fears with sweet nothings. She deserved more though. She was not one to be so easily placated and any words that he might think up did not belong to her; all his terms of endearment and loving touches were the property of another.

"God dammit, Damon. Answer me!" she yelled, raising her hand and striking Damon straight across his chiselled jaw line.

"I'm sorry." He finally spoke; refusing to lift his eyes and meet the gaze of the woman whose life he had so unceremoniously destroyed.

"That's it? After everything you put me through that's all you've got to say to me? Pathetic."

She spat the words with every fibre of venom she could muster but it wasn't enough. Even as they left her mouth, she knew that within the depths of her soul she would forgive him. It took only one look at his hunched shoulders and white knuckles for her to instantly know that no matter how much she may hate him in that moment, he hated himself so much more. Still, the rage was hard to extinguish and she slapped Damon twice more before resting her stinging palm and letting out a half-hearted shriek.

Watching her, Damon bit back the three syllables he yearned to speak – the very expressions that had held more meaning with her than they had with any other woman – and silently reminded himself that he had no right to say such things to her. Not anymore. Their love had been tainted from its conception and was contaminated still even years after its supposed demise; its only purity had been in the truths they let free the day she had died. Against his better judgement, Damon took a step forward and closed what little distance remained between himself and the forbidden fruit standing before him. In the morning, the whole world would be different – all they had worked hard to build and hold close would be gone forever; all, not within the blink of eye, but with the reveal of four little words.

"I am sorry..." He repeated, grasping the furious woman y the arm and giving her no option but to face him. "… that I never said it out loud."

She knew. Of course, she did. Of all the snipes and lies and even the stilted declarations of adoration they had screamed and whispered in the dead of night and cold hard light of day, there had always been one thing left unspoken.

"But what would be the point? It's not going to fix anything."

With a scoff, she turned her back on the dark-haired vampire and stomped her foot in defiance when he refused to loosen his hold on her. Despite this, he persisted and let all that he had been holding back come crashing out.

"If I could turn back time I would do a lot of things differently but I can't."

"You never would have chosen me over her." She replied with subdued note to her voice.

"I am bad for you, Anna!"

It was an impossible situation with no chance of a happy ending. As the fire crackled and gave grateful noise to void of silence that now surrounded them, Damon removed his hand from Anna's arm and placed his head into his open palms before rubbing his face vigorously in the hope it would provide him with clarity.

"I never stood a chance, did I?"

Her voice – rough with the effort of maintaining her unshed tears as such – reached his ears and without allowing himself to think he surged forward and taking her into his arms, he stole from her a kiss. Like all that had gone before, it was a kiss of undeniable affection and one they were never supposed to have shared. It was not filled with passion and as Damon withdrew his lips from hers, he watched as Anna covered her mouth with the back of her hand and with the other, wiped away a stray tear that had fallen and wet the milky white skin of her cheek. Rejecting any acknowledgement of her question, Damon stood to his full height, pushed his shoulders back, and forced his words out with unwavering conviction.

"I ruined your life. You died because of me. You're going to lose Elena… because of me." He further emphasised. "Again and again, you have had to lie to those you love for me. I have systematically taken everything you worked for and destroyed it piece by piece. I ruined you! I have to make a choice and I'm choosing to let you go."

Dampening down the urge to rip out his aching heart, Damon slowly turned away from Anna and began to walk out of the room. Having gone no further than three steps, he stopped in his tracks for the last time when he heard his former lover speak with such eloquent belief that he found himself doubting his own honourable actions.

"If you walk away out of that door we are done. No more apologies or second chances. You make this choice and you will lose me forever."

Closing his eyes, Damon took a deep breath and held steadfast in his resolution. Surging onward he left Anna behind and desperately tried to believe that his actions – both past, present, and future – were all completely justified and the best way to give the woman he loved the life she deserved.

 **Reviews make me happy so feel free to leave one. Let me know what you think, what you liked (?), what you would like to see happen etc. Much love xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear reader chums :)**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing/following/favouriting this story. It really does make me smile. I'm so for the wait and anyone who follow my other stories I am getting around to updating them.**

 **As for this one, I wrote it in one go and some stuff happens that I really was not expecting when I started writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think. xxx**

 ** _Three years earlier…_**

Bounding down the stairs with almost endless energy, Anna hummed to herself as she navigated the many rooms of the Salvatore Boarding House and headed straight towards the kitchen. She paid no attention to the mess of half eaten breakfast that lay upon the large oak table that dominated the space, ignoring her sister who was sat sipping on coffee, and headed straight towards Damon.

He had heard her the second her feet had hit the ground upstairs and he'd waited patiently until the sound of her bare feet padding across the stone tiles of the kitchen floor had reached him. Within seconds she was on him; her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders and her lips gently landing a peck on his bristly cheek as she stood on her tip toes to reach him. Savouring the familiar comfort, Damon waited a few moments before breaking the embrace and turning to face the woman behind him. Handing her the cup of black coffee he had prepared beforehand for her, he watched her smile in thanks and bring the cup up to her pink lips.

"You're looking chipper this morning."

"It was a good night." Came Anna's simple reply.

"I bet." Damon replied, trying hard not to grimace as he did so.

Dropping her gaze, Anna swallowed down the guilty apology that threatened to leap forward and leave the confines of her mouth. She knew that there was no logical reason for her to feel so suddenly ashamed of her actions; after all, the handsome man in front of her was her best friend – not her lover. That title just so happened to belong to his brother. Still, the urge to hide away from Damon's piercing gaze was overwhelming and it made her heart ache to know that she had disappointed him. So much so, that she had never once stopped to consider the motives behind her best friend's such distaste for her actions.

Turning away, Damon gripped the sides of the black granite counter tops and let his broad shoulders fall into a hunch as he snapped his eyes shut and took two deep breaths. Inside of him he felt his body rage and he fought to keep control. The sight of her grass green eyes clouding over with the unmistakeable expression of sadness was the last straw for him that morning. He had already been petering on the proverbial edge and now he had been pushed head first over it and into the abyss of his jealousy and insecurities.

Placing her coffee cup carefully next to the sink, Anna walked towards Damon and ever so softly placed her palm on the middle of his back; her finger tips grazing the cotton of his fitted grey t-shirt. She was hesitant to speak knowing just how volatile the man could be when he allowed himself to spiral out of control. Momentarily turning her attention to her sister, she locked eyes with Elena and frowned when she witnessed the other woman shake her head and storm out of the room; the chair she was sat on screeching across the floor and falling with a loud bang. Torn between loyalty to her sister and to her best friend, Anna remained silent but continued to keep her hands firmly on Damon. Twisting her arms around his waist, she clasped her fingers together and leaned her cheek against his back. Instantly, she felt him relax into her and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry." She whispered; not knowing what else to say.

His chance to respond was stolen from him with the arrival of his younger brother. Stopping in his tracks, Stefan carefully observed the scene that met him and allowed a breath of resignation to escape him. The irony was not lost on him; Damon had been pining after Elena for years and now that the two had established a solid and loving relationship with one another, the dark-haired vampire was now blindingly in love with her sister and did not even know it.

"Damon." Stefan began, clearing his throat. "Elena." He emphasised.

Without a word towards either person in the room, Damon hurried out of the kitchen but was not oblivious to the raised eyebrows Stefan threw his way.

Keeping her back to the younger Salvatore brother, Anna ran her fingers through her tangled mane of blonde hair and wished she had thought to bring a scrunchie with her when she had visited Stefan late the night before. It was only when the silence became almost deafening and she heard her name breaking it, did she finally face the owner of the disembodied voice. Pasting on a fake smile, she grabbed her cup from the side of the sink and took a large gulp of the cooling liquid. Stefan's golden eyes remained trained on her and she held out the cup in a silent offer.

"No."

Shrugging her shoulders, she allowed her façade of confidence and utter indifference to take hold of her and she once again took a sip of coffee. From the open door, she could hear the faint sounds of raised voices and squashed down her curiosity with small talk.

"Sleep well?"

"Anna…"

"Pancakes?"

"Anna, we need to talk."

Groaning, she drained the coffee that remained and placed the mug in the sink. No sooner had she done just that did she feel Stefan's breath on the back of her. Slowly turning on the spot, she leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms in defence. The mere tone of Stefan's voice – concerned, loving, ever so slightly detrimental – revealed the nature of the conversation despite it having yet to come into existence. This was not Stefan her casual, part time lover. This was Stefan; her wise friend.

"I care about you. You're my friend – sometimes more than that." He added with an afterthought and slightly sexy smile that told Anna of the memories replaying in his head.

"I don't need a lecture."

"But you're only hurting yourself by carrying on with Damon this way." He argued, ignoring the interjection.

"He's my best friend, Stefan!" shouted Anna, her hands flying wildly about.

Her fierceness was sudden but not entirely unexpected. The fire that burned bright in her eyes was always aflame whenever anybody dared to broach the topic of her friendship with his brother, and Stefan knew that he was playing a dangerous game criticising her behaviour.

"And you're so in love with him that you don't even care what it's doing to you."

"What is it doing to me, huh? Since you seem to have all the answers. Please, enlighten me."

His lips forming a thin tight line, Stefan seethed as Anna slapped away the hand he had attempted to place on her upper arm and shoved his body away from hers. With a roll of his eyes and a momentary clench of his fists, he closed the space between their bodies and pressed his lips to hers as he let his fingers entwine themselves in the roots of her hair. The kiss was fleeting and served only to placate the woman who so frequently shared his bed.

"You've spent years watching Damon fall in love with Elena. It's bordering on masochistic. You're missing out on so much and for what? It's only a matter of time before people start to realise how you feel about him. Do you really want to lose your sister over this?"

Biting her bottom lip and feeling the pinch of her teeth on the delicate skin as they can to pierce through the layers, Anna grabbed at Stefan's tense and muscular forearms and softly prised his hands from the curls of her hair. Her voice came out so quietly that it barely penetrated the air but she maintained eye contact.

"It wasn't Damon's bed I was climbing into last night, was it?" she asked rhetorically. "Don't lecture me on how to deal with my feelings for Damon. I would never do anything to hurt Elena."

"You already are."

"Damon is in love with Elena. I'm not going to stop caring about my best friend because of some stupid feelings."

"I'm not asking you to. Christ, if it weren't for you I'm not sure where Damon would be in his life right now. You've saved him so many times and in so many ways… I'm just worried about the cost."

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Anna badgered. Pushing herself away from the counter and Stefan, and crossing closer to the doorway. Through it she could still hear her younger sister's voice but the words were not clear enough for her to decipher.

His mouth gaping open, Stefan found that he his words had abandoned him and showed no sign of returning. His mind whirred frantically as he tried to back track on the conversation that had taken an uncomfortable turn. Damon had neither confirmed nor denied his emotional state regarding Anna. Stefan had never asked. It was intuition. Over a century spent with his older brother made him an expert on the motives, ambitions, and varying emotions of the man and although he could not pin point the moment he had known that Damon was in love with Elena's only sister, the knowledge now ate away at him day and night. His brother and the two Gilbert sisters were the most important people in his life and their happiness was paramount. Yet, there would so clearly never be a happy ending in the unspoken love triangle. His only option was to minimise the damage and he had chosen Anna as his priority.

"Answer me, Stefan!"

"Yeah, answer her, brother."

The deep timbres of Damon's voice immediately caught Anna's attention and she swung her head around and almost crashed straight into him. His proximity was both intoxicating and suffocating, but it was the murderous look that adorned his god-like face that unnerved her and made her breathing quicken.

When no response was uttered, Damon allowed himself to stare down at Anna and he frowned when he noticed her reddened cheeks and eyes wide with horror. Purposely relaxing his entire body, he forced a smile and stepped into the room.

"Anna, I need to talk to Stefan alone."

Throwing a questioning glance at Stefan, the young woman backed out of the room knowing better than to argue or to interfere. Once he was completely sure that Anna had left and was beyond ear shot, Damon rounded on his younger brother and surged forward with immense determination. Stopping just a few inches away from Stefan, he chose his words carefully before speaking them.

"You're my brother and I love you… but if I ever see you upset her again I'll beat you so hard you'll wish you were dead. Is that clear?"

Leaving his brother to contemplate on his threat, Damon marched out of the room but stopped when he heard Stefan address him just as he was about to cross the threshold.

"I know you're in love with her. "

His breath hitching in his throat, Damon considered denying Stefan's claim but could not bring himself to do so. He would not – could not – leave Elena after all that they had been through, but neither would he diminish nor besmurge the love he had for her sister by refuting its existence.

"I meant what I said, Stefan. Hurt her and you're dead to me."

* * *

"Put that drink down or I swear to God, I'll shoot you in the knee."

With a smirk, Damon playfully fingered the rim of the glass then downed the amber coloured liquid in one go. Enjoying the burn as it travelled down his throat, he exhaled in pleasure and smirked at the blonde beauty that sat sulking in front of him.

"That was mine."

"Bourbon? I'm surprised." Damon answered truthfully; wondering when Anna had taken to drinking such a strong spirit. He was used to her love of fruity cocktails that looked like they belonged at a child's birthday party.

"You owe me a drink."

Taking the empty seat across from her, Damon stared silently at Anna. Her sunshine blonde hair was frizzy and her eyes were smudged around the rim with black eyeliner. Her cheeks were flushed with a pink hue and with each syllable that she spoke her breath came out tainted with alcohol. It amazed him how she appeared to be so coherent when he was almost certain that she was highly intoxicated.

"Day time drinking? It's been a while since we've done this." He remembered fondly.

Met again with nothing but silence, Damon stood and headed over to the bar. Minutes later he returned, bottle of bourbon in hand, and lay two fresh glasses down on the dark chestnut table. Pouring each glass half full he pushed one across the table and let it sit. Reclaiming his seat, he took a grateful mouthful from his own glass and then leaned back; watching Anna with great interest as she eyed the drink.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Sliding the glass ever closer to Anna he silently encouraged her to drink. Finishing his own drink, he placed the empty glass back down and poured himself another.

"Don't think your pity party hasn't gone unnoticed."

Enraged, Anna gripped her glass and moved the upper half of her body closer to Damon.

"I am not having a pity party!"

"Now you're just throwing a tantrum"

"I am not!" she shouted back, sending spiteful looks to the couple nearby who immediately asked her to shush.

Gripping Anna's hands, Damon pinned her in place and cupped her cheek with his free hand. Her temper when drunk was notoriously short fused and he still had the scars to prove it.

"If there is something going on, you come to me. That was the deal, remember? We don't keep secrets from each other, Anna."

It was on the tip of her tongue. Her confession was imminent.

"Damon, I-"

"Hey, you guys okay?" Elena asked with a cheerful smile as she plonked herself down beside Damon and placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

Taking his hands away from his girlfriend's sister, he turned to Elena and smiled with his reply.

"Day time drinking." Anna commented, holding up her somewhat empty glass and taking a large gulp in a bid to stop her revealing anything she should not.

Eyes wide with worry, Elena monitored her older sister for some moments before snatching the glass straight out Anna's hands. It had been years since her sister's last foray into day time recreational drinking and that time of her life had held very few pleasant memories. Anger rose inside her throat and she glared with rage at her lover.

"I'm just going to borrow Damon for a minute." Elena said, dragging Damon from his seat and down the steps and towards the exit.

"What the hell, Elena?"

"What are you doing? She shouldn't be drinking."

"I've got it all under control. Just relax, okay?"

Lowering her voice further, the brunette woman snuck a peek over at her sister and grimaced. The glass had been replaced with a bottle and Elena yearned to run over and smack it from her hands.

"Hey, look at me." Damon murmured, stroking Elena's sleek locks comfortingly. "I won't let anything bad happen to her. You know I would do anything to keep her safe. Trust me."

"I do trust you. I just… I can't lose her like I did last time."

"That won't happen. I promise."

Clutching Elena tight into his chest, Damon tenderly kissed the top of her head and rested his chin against her. His gaze wandered to Anna and his heart bloomed with a protectiveness he had not felt in a long time. He had made a promise to Elena that he intended to keep; she was not the only person who could not bear to exist in a world where Anna did not. Even sitting there, looking like a hot mess and drinking away her secret sorrows, she shone bright. Her presence kept him grounded and his universe would be darker without her in it.

"I promise…"

* * *

The blackness of the room surrounded her from all sides. As she lay there in the dark, her eyes played tricks on her and shapes formed that she knew instinctively were fictitious. Beside her Stefan slept. Their naked bodies were covered only be thin white sheets that kept them cool enough in the summer heat. Even at night, the warmth had not retreated and Anna found it difficult to sleep. The hangover from her ill thought out afternoon activities battered her body but she took the punishment with minimal complaining.

"Stefan." croaked Anna, her mouth dry. "Stefan? Are you awake?"

"Hmmm?"

The shifting of his body as he rolled over provided a momentary cool breeze that soothed Anna's heated flesh. She felt his eyes on her and despite not being able to see him clearly, she rolled onto her side and lay face to face with the naked man; her hand resting beneath her cheek and their noses almost touching. His breath was warm and his voice rough and sleepy.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love Elena?"

Snapping his eyes open, he kept perfectly still and let his answer come naturally. He did not know the time and the question he was now confronted with was one he had never predicted he'd be asked. Still, he was so truthful in his reply that he responded with a smile.

"Elena was a big part of my life for a long time. I'll never regret our relationship – not one second of it and I will always love her… but no, I'm not in love with her anymore if that's what you're asking."

"Do you love me?" Anna queried.

With a raise of his eyebrows and a teasing edge to his voice, Stefan turned the question back on Anna. _"Do you love me?"_

Laughter erupting from the pair and echoing in the still night air, the giggles relieved the atmosphere of any tension. Tangling his long fingers into Anna's loose tendrils of hair, Stefan edged himself forward and pressed his mouth firmly to hers; his tongue gently teasing her plump lower lip and his free hand snaking under her waist and crushing her slender frame against his broad chest.

"I know what we are and I'm okay with that. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"You're a good guy, Stefan."

"So is Damon."

"Damon isn't here right now." She answered back, giving into her primal urges and receiving Stefan's kisses once more.

Lying in his own king size bed in the room below, Damon listened intently. Both arms behind his head, he had not meant to eavesdrop but his inquisitiveness had won out. Was history repeating itself?

 **Review - thoughts? reactions? questions? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely reader chums :) Long time, I know. Thanks to all those who have followed/favourited/reviewed so far. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and as usual, I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

 _The ground beneath her feet was cold. Too cold. It bit at the delicate skin of her toes and crept up her legs; each second bringing with it an icy chill in her veins and prickling of pain that attacked her tense muscles. Her eyes squinted as she struggled to decipher the world around her with only a scattering of night time stars to help her in her quest. A sudden gust of wind and her attention was diverted to the layers of pale lilac chiffon that blew around her ankles and tickled her sensitive skin. Fingering the material, Anna eyed it suspiciously. Neither the darkness nor the unnerving silence bothered her but the dress did. Underneath her bare feet her eyes caught the sight of luminous white stripes that lined the centre of the ground with segmented gaps, and it took her a few seconds for her to realise that she was standing alone in the middle of the road._

 _Lifting her head up, she twisted her neck left to right and frowned upon confirming how alone she truly was. The night was so still that not even the hoot of an owl or the chirp of a cricket pierced it. Turning her attention solely back onto the fine material that still clung between her fingertips, Anna lifted it up and brought it close to her face. Inhaling deeply, she was met with the undeniable scent of lavender and instantly she let the lower half of the dress fall from her hands. The memory was too much for her to bare and she wanted to tear the dress from her body and purify her skin of the intruding scent._

 _"You look stunning… if it isn't obvious."_

 _The unexpected intrusion startled Anna and her body visibly tensed and jumped a few inches in the air. Her hand on her chest, she let out a sigh when Damon's silhouette came into focus; his body clad in a fitted black tuxedo and his dark hair ruffled. She remained quiet as he carefully walked towards her, each one of his steps echoing loudly, and spoke only when he was so close to her that he reached out and effortlessly grasped her hand; spinning her round and dipping down low to the ground before bringing her back up._

 _"What are you doing here?" she whispered breathlessly; her heart hammering against her rib cage._

 _Slowly moving his feet with graceful ease, Damon kept up a gentle waltz and did not laugh when Anna struggled to match his steps. With each second that passed he felt the tension seep out and away from her rigid body and when she finally relaxed fully into him, he addressed the question that she had asked him minutes before._

 _"You want to talk about it?"_

 _He stopped abruptly and raised a disbelieving eyebrow when Anna started at him with feigned ignorance. Separating their once clasped hands, Damon picked up a layer of the dress and glared at the blonde-haired woman until she snatched the dress from his fingers and folded her hands in defence. Her nostrils flared and she swallowed down the angry retort that threatened to slip from her lips. Damon's concern was justified, she knew, and the event to which he spoke of had been the birth of their enduring bonds of friendship. Still, she was reluctant to speak and relive the nightmares of her past._

 _"No." she snapped, before changing her mind and pinching her bottom lip between her teeth as she uncurled her arms. "I'm okay."_

 _"First it's day time drinking and now I find you're dreaming about that night. Look at you…" Damon half-shouted, pointing to the lilac coloured dress with disgust. "You're not okay."_

 _"Things are… different… lately. I'm different, Damon. I just have a lot going on and-"_

 _Cutting her off, the older Salvatore brother gripped Anna's slender, pale wrists with both hands and towered over her; his eyes brewing with irritation and another emotion which the human woman could not put a name to._

 _"You're running off to Stefan when I'm right here! Let me in."_

 _Her thoughts wandering to that afternoon, Anna shuddered as she remembered how close she had come to confessing her true feelings for Damon; how close she had come to burning her whole life to the ground for a man who did not – and would not – love her back in the way she yearned him to. Even in her dreams she had learned to keep her defences up. The present situation was proof of how much the man she called her best friend had the power to invade her life._

 _"Damon, you spend so much time making everything that's wrong in my life, right. There are some things you can't fix, though."_

 _"We've never kept secrets from each other before now." Countered Damon; the irony of his own secrets from Anna not being lost on him even as he called her out on her actions._

 _"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."_

 _It had been a light-hearted attempt to dispel the strain that was clearly so evident between them but it had failed miserably. The flash of guilt that consumed Damon's blue eyes flared up a flame of interest in Anna and her brow furrowed as she tilted her head to the right and stared at the man holding her in place._

 _"Seems I'm not the only one with secrets, huh, Damon?"_

 _Releasing one of her wrists and using his free hand to softly cradle her cheek, he invaded her remaining personal space and spoke with conviction; believing every word that left his mouth but hating himself at he did so._

 _"My purpose is to keep you safe and to make you happy. If I thought, even for a second, that the secrets I have would bring you an ounce of joy I would spill them without any hesitation. The things I hide from you I do so for a reason. They will bring you no happiness and it's my burden to carry them. Your secrets, however, hurt us both. When you're happy, I'm happy, and when you're not… I'm goddamn miserable. So just put me out of my misery, Anna."_

 _It amazed her to the very depths of her heart the capability that Damon Salvatore's words always seemed to have at turning black into white, bad into good, wrong into right. Her defences dissolved into puddle and she bit back a sob as a sense of pathetic self-loathing overcame her body. Giving into her desires, Anna wiped away a stray tear that had crept its way down her face and she shook her head as she held Damon's gaze._

 _"I love you, Damon. I really, truly love you."_

With a jolt that caused her whole skeleton to tingle with the sensation of intense electricity, Anna awoke and sat straight up. The sheet that had been covering her nakedness had slipped down to her waist and she gave Stefan a quick glance to confirm his continued sleeping state. The room was bathed in a grey light of the early morning sun that was still fighting with reluctance to rise and signal the start of the day. Prising the cotton bed sheets from her legs, Anna picked up her red panties and Stefan's white t-shirt from the night before. Dressed, the shirt did not completely obscure the view of her underwear and her chest was partially visibly through the unforgiving colour. Tiptoeing from the room, she left the door ajar so as not to alert Stefan and let her feet carry her to her destination. She did not allow herself to think as she travelled down the stairs to the next level of the house and crossed the corridor. Her hand was raised and poised to knock when a niggle of doubt began to worm through her veins. Lowering her hand, the blonde beauty turned on her heel when her ears detected the opening of the door. A shiver ran down her. She felt his presence instantly and her body moved of its own accord as she turned on the spot and breathed heavily. Naked from the waist up, Damon stood with his hand still on the door handle when he spoke.

"Elena's not here."

It was not what he had intended to say but it was what had felt right and true. He saw her standing in front of him and allowed himself to trust his instincts when they told him that she was here for him. There was no moment in time that he could identify that revealed Anna's intentions. The dream was fresh but this wasn't the Anna from the dream. Not her dream anyway.

Surging forward, Anna wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and pressed her lips against his. She had to stand on the balls of her feet to reach him and the t-shirt she was wearing rode up. His primal urges dominating him, Damon's hands moved to cup the curve of her bottom; the skin so soft and supple it made him groan in delight. The heat of the woman's hands now travelling both down his back and tangling into his jet-black hair only heightened his sensitivity and he reciprocated Anna's kiss with deep ferocity.

Needing more, Anna jumped into the air and felt Damon catch her securely as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist and melded their two bodies into one. One hand still kneading the soft flesh of her behind, she hissed when the remaining hand wound its fingers tightly into her scruffy sunshine curls. The room was a blur and the uncertainty of being suspended by strong arms was replaced with the plush cushioning of a bundle of slept-in bedsheets. All around her, Damon's scent permeated the air and made her feel heady. The kisses did not stop. The seconds ticked by and the forbidden kisses took on a life of their own; becoming more romantically savage and urgent as if time was running out for the two lovers and they had to get their fill while they could.

The unexpected sound of a door slamming tore through the haze of lust that Anna and Damon were cocooned in and the two ceased their illicit actions. Her mind clearing, Anna clamped her hand over her mouth when she heard her younger sister call out her boyfriend's name and shoved the man away from her. Guilt trampled her heart and her conscience reprimanded her for her despicable actions. Panic stricken, she crawled off the bed and ran for the still open door. Beneath the weight of her body her feet slid on the wooden flooring of Damon's room and she passed the threshold and into the corridor just as she heard Elena ascending the stairs. She did not look back but did not notice the man waiting for her until she lifted her eyes and locked onto the face of Stefan Salvatore. He stood, arms folded, blocking her view of her sister and more clothed than when she had left him sleeping minutes before.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Longer than you'd like."

There was no sympathy. No concern or understanding. Only disbelief and betrayal; the latter stunning Anna into complete submission and silence.

"What's going on?" asked Elena, stopping abruptly when she stumbled upon the tense meeting taking place

Now dressed in black cotton pants and t shirt, Damon appeared behind Anna and stared at his girlfriend quizzically remarking upon the early hour.

"What are you doing here?"

He did not hear her response and her voice trailed off as both turned their attention to the drama that was unfolding in front of their eyes. Standing off against one another, Stefan remained stoic in his pose whilst Anna's body was limp and her hands were half held in the air stretching out towards the youngest of the Salvatore brothers. Turning his back to her, Stefan walked away and headed down the stairs. Instantly, Anna ran after him.

"Stefan." She tried to shout, her voice breaking.

The tones of her sister's questions reached her ears but she paid them little mind. Stefan's pace was so quick and full of purpose that he had reached the archway of the reception room before she had finished the journey of the stairs. Rushing towards him, she stopped short when his head snapped in her direction and his usual gentle features were now nothing but icy stone.

"Don't, Anna."

Her excuses were just that – excuses. There was no justifiable reason for her actions and Stefan realised her was not just angry. He was furious. Not only had she jeopardised her relationship with her sister, she had also made a mockery of his feelings for her. It might not have been love but he cared for her deeply, and knowing she had left his bed to go into Damon's had left him feeling used and cheap.

"I'm sorry." She began, unable to stop herself from trying to fix what she had broken.

"For what?"

Head hanging, her eyes prickled with the burning effort of holding back her tears at the sting of the venom in Stefan's voice.

"I never meant to disappoint you." She whispered.

Closing his eyes for a long moment and puffing out a sigh, Stefan stroked Anna's hair softly before catching her plump lips with his mouth as she looked up at him in surprise. Kissing her at an almost excruciatingly slow pace, he traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue then pecked her mouth lightly.

"You're playing with fire, Anna. This will ruin you if you let it."

With one simple nod, she expressed her agreement despite the ache it caused in the chambers of her heart. Damon Salvatore was off limits. Yet, her brain whirled as she tried to process Damon's actions and total willingness to accept her advances. Staying away from the man was much easier when she had believed he wanted her only as a friend. His attraction to her had been evident. She had had a taste of her wishes becoming reality and she struggled to convince herself that she would not go back for more.

Her green eyes told him all he suspected. A chain reaction had been put into motion and now Stefan scrambled to formulate a plan that would limit the damage. All was not fair in love and war, as he had come to realise over his centuries of experience. If Anna chose love then it would indeed cause a war and now was the time to pick a side.

 **Any questions?**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Anything you'd like to see happen?**

 **How do we all feel about Stefan and Anna?**

 **Let me know, guys. Reviews make me happy and help my muse :) xxx**


End file.
